1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to lighted headwear, and more particularly to lighted headwear that may be used for ornamental or safety reasons.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different ornamental and safety lighting systems are available However, the available systems may have limitations, including size, complexity, cost and appearance. What is needed is a small, simple, low-cost lighted headwear system.